


A Thousand Eternities

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title:  A Thousand Eternities<br/>Author:  hostilecrayon<br/>Pairing:  12<br/>Rating:  G<br/>Warnings:  Slightly angsty, sappy angst?<br/>Disclaimer:  I don't even fully own my car yet. Why would you think I owned  something as awesome as Gundam Wing?<br/>Notes:  To Marci ( lj user"marceblackguard" ), who will probably  never read it, but still. That's where the inspiration came from.  Finally. I've needed something to kick me out of my writer's  block.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Thousand Eternities

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Thousand Eternities  
> Author: hostilecrayon  
> Pairing: 12  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Slightly angsty, sappy angst?  
> Disclaimer: I don't even fully own my car yet. Why would you think I owned something as awesome as Gundam Wing?  
> Notes: To Marci ( lj user"marceblackguard" ), who will probably never read it, but still. That's where the inspiration came from. Finally. I've needed something to kick me out of my writer's block.

Title: A Thousand Eternities  
Author: hostilecrayon  
Pairing: 12  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Slightly angsty, sappy angst?  
Disclaimer: I don't even fully own my car yet. Why would you think I owned something as awesome as Gundam Wing?  
Notes: To Marci ( lj user"marceblackguard" ), who will probably never read it, but still. That's where the inspiration came from. Finally. I've needed something to kick me out of my writer's block.

 **A Thousand Eternities**

"When will you be home?" Heero's voice was low and breathy on the line, and I couldn't help but wish I was there right that moment. I could almost see him curled up in his wool blanket by the fire; reading book just off to the side where he carefully placed it when my call finally came.

"They said the investigation could go on for months… no agents can leave the area until they are finished." The words felt heavy in my mouth, falling from my lips like bricks, demolishing everything in their path.

"Will you have a phone?" His voice was even, but I could hear the slightest glimmer of hope in there. Hope I couldn't let him keep.

"We've been limited to one fifteen minute call every two weeks." I cringed when he sighed. I felt the disappointment spread through him and into me, weighing down my already tired body until I just didn't have the will to sit up anymore. I fell back against the pillows and sunk in, letting out a long breath as my body settled.

"It's been a long time, Duo." And it had. We'd only spoke a few times since the mission started. I was just too deep undercover to chance more than a few small calls here and there.

"I miss you."

"I miss you. I'm sorry that it's taking so long…"

"It's alright, Duo. I just can't wait to see you."

"Same here. It's been hell without you." I bit my lip, thinking just how much I'd felt the need for his comforting presence in the past few months. "I hate making you wait."

"If I had to, I'd wait a thousand eternities just for a moment of your time." A tingling sensation shot up my spine and I felt the urge to reach out for him. I closed my eyes and extended my arm, but when my fingers felt the open air, it fell back against the bed, dejected.

"I love you." My simple statement carried the thousands of emotions that had been fluttering through me since I put my first foot out the door and away from him on this damned mission.

"I love you. Always." His voice rumbled in that special way it does when he's feeling sentimental, and my soul warmed even as my heart shattered in his absence. Still, I clung to his words. I knew that they would be the only things to get me through the next two weeks until I could hear it again.

"I… Heero…" The thoughts died on my tongue even as I tried to speak them. I had so much to say, but no words to say it.

"I know, love. Just a while longer, okay?" And through the dreary feelings we both felt, he could still manage to be my beacon of light, shining so brightly even from so far away.

"Just a while…" I knew it was time to go, but I don't think either of us were quite ready for that yet.

"Yeah…" I could almost feel his loving caress in his voice, and I covered my eyes with a pillow to imagine it. It was one of the hundred million things I missed about him. After several moments of just exchanging breathing, he whispered, "Two weeks?"

I swallowed, knowing our conversation was drawing to a close much too soon for me. "Two weeks…"

"I'll be waiting." He breathed.

"I'll be wanting."

"Goodnight, Duo." I could hear the rueful smile crossing the miles to infect me with a matching expression.

"Goodnight, 'Ro." And the line went dead.

A thousand eternities is a very long time to wait, but I think, perhaps, it is a longer time to want.


End file.
